


【龄龙】小女孩想赚点零花钱

by yinzhiping



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinzhiping/pseuds/yinzhiping
Summary: 援交女高中生。
Relationships: 张九龄/王九龙, 龄龙
Kudos: 39





	【龄龙】小女孩想赚点零花钱

1.

呦这是要去见谁呢裤子都快拉到屁股缝那儿了?舍友撒嘛了一眼从七点臭美到九点的王九龙，挤眉弄眼地问。

见我姐姐。王九龙抿了抿嘴上的唇彩，又塌着腰凑到化妆镜前面刷了刷睫毛。

那个最近聊天都给你打赏好几千的姐姐?舍友好奇地问。

是呀，姐姐可比那些臭男人好多了。王九龙撅着嘴，手指拨动了耳朵上的钻石流苏，这是用姐姐的钱买的，她想要好久了，姐姐知道她想要以后就打了一万块钱过来。

女孩儿就得富养。

姐姐的原话，跟钱一样能让她开心。王九龙踩着她的羊皮小高跟，浪似得长发滑过门板的时候，她甜蜜蜜娇滴滴地说她晚上不回来了，阿姨点名一定要替她答到。

舍友见怪不怪地嗯了一声，接过王九龙手里的红票子和一句爱你哦。

2.

王九龙是个比所有同龄姑娘发育都要快一点的漂亮女孩，别的女孩还素面朝天扎着马尾的时候，她已经学会怎么样让自己的眼睛看起来又大又闪亮。然而糟糕的是，王九龙家教总是太严，没有太多的零花钱去给她日渐丰满的胸脯买更花哨艳丽的内衣。

学艺术的女孩总有很多办法搞来装饰自己的钱，同班一个女孩告诉王九龙，总有很多人愿意给我们这样的年轻姑娘花钱，我们漂亮可爱，纯情又天真。

王九龙似懂非懂，可她不敢去真的找人包养她，尤其是男人，她傻可也明白如果怀了孕她一定会被舅舅打死的。

所以她问那个姑娘要了那些网站网址，发了她的照片和视频，总是露出自己的腿根和屁股，旁的也不敢多显。

只和女人聊天的楠楠，那些人总这么称呼她，她也总是招各类姐姐们喜欢，她的屁股很有肉，腿也很长，水也能流的很多——她不和人见面，除了这个张九龄。

从第一次给她打钱就很阔绰，说话总是很有趣，把她像宝贝一样捧着，她到底还是个十九岁的姑娘。

3.

见面的地点是在一家高档酒店，谁都能明白去了会发生什么。

可她还是第一次呀，王九龙这么羞涩地对姐姐说，姐姐又给她买了个包包。王九龙只能羞答答地说好。

出租车停在了这家酒店的门口，房卡就在前台小姐那儿，王九龙在接到手的那一刻还是红了脸，她自己玩过自己的屁股，可她到底没给别人玩过。她长舒了一口气，觉得自己已经有点湿了。

她没有穿内裤，牛仔的面料磨地她好难受，她有点想快点见到姐姐了。

4.

姐姐?

王九龙垂着眼睛，软软地扶着门框去叫那翘着腿坐在床上玩手机的女人。

楠楠，你今天真骚。姐姐低哑的声音勾的王九龙浑身颤了颤，她小步走过去，伏在姐姐腿上蹭了蹭。

姐姐你怎么能这么说我。她凑的更近了，整个人都埋在姐姐的裙子里。

姐姐把她拉上来，捏着她的下巴亲上去。有点细微的不同，王九龙晕乎乎地想，姐姐的手很有力气，嘴里更多的是烟草和古龙香水的味道，就连她手底下摁着的东西都慢慢充实着。

王九龙睁大眼睛，她被扯着头发压到姐姐胯下，掀开裙子不是女人的阴部而是男人的阴茎。

她听见拿掉假发的姐姐说，楠楠只和女人玩还没尝过男人的味道吧，你给姐姐舔舔，姐姐明天就给楠楠买最新款的项链。

姐姐你吓到我了，坏死了。她这样轻飘飘地抱怨，然后扶着姐姐的阴茎慢慢地吞下去。

5.

好难受啊，王九龙没做过这样的事，她舔湿的自慰棒跟这个完全不一样，不会满满塞她一嘴，也不会跳动着青筋，更加不会胀地她害怕。

她流着眼泪抬起头问姐姐能不能不舔了，她能用腿给姐姐夹出来。含着好酸，我不行了，姐姐疼疼我，别玩我了。她这样讨饶，眼睛勾着人魂。

姐姐轻而易举地说好。王九龙乖乖地躺下去，掰开自己的腿，等着姐姐把阴茎塞过来，但是姐姐却抵着她牛仔裤的底，说楠楠怎么都湿了，把裤子脱了给姐姐看看。

我、我没穿内裤。王九龙呜咽地说，结果姐姐就顺着缝摸进去，搅地她两条腿缠紧，夹着姐姐的手。

脱下来给姐姐看啊楠楠，姐姐都没见过不穿内裤的楠楠。姐姐一边说一边指奸她，太坏了，她都要湿透了。

王九龙抓着床单低低地呻吟起来，姐姐的手摁着她的阴蒂，好舒服，好难受，姐姐的手根本就不够。

姐姐把手拿了出来，在她大腿根擦了擦，明明裤子还穿着，王九龙却觉得自己已经快要高潮到死了，浑身都没力气了。

姐姐问你还想要用腿给我解决吗?

她摇摇头，噙着眼泪说姐姐你帮我脱裤子，楠楠用那个夹姐姐。

哪个啊?姐姐揉着她胸故意问。

我用妹妹夹姐姐，妹妹现在好痒，妹妹都红了……王九龙吐着舌头，把腿分的更开了。

6.

王九龙抱着姐姐的脖子，抖动的胸像果冻一样蹭着姐姐的脸，她听见姐姐低笑，骂她贱，要把自己鸡巴塞到她洞里面睡一晚。

姐姐——她可不好意思了，只能把奶子放到姐姐嘴边，要姐姐含着她。

年纪不大，奶子倒挺大。姐姐说完才含住乳头，牙齿磨着让她爽。

真的爽，王九龙上面被吸奶子，下面还要吸鸡巴，整个人都酸软极了，脚趾蜷缩起来。

姐姐的精液射进来的时候王九龙才开始慌，她眼泪不要钱地往下掉，一抽一抽地抹着眼睛说，姐姐我不想怀孕，打胎很痛的，我会被舅舅打死的。

姐姐把阴茎拔出来，精液混着血流了一腿根。

王九龙哭的更伤心了，等姐姐把银行卡的一角塞到她还没合起来的阴缝里，才不那么难过。

开心了吗?姐姐笑着问她。

她点了点头，鼻子里出了个音儿。

END


End file.
